


夜莺[H]

by Juunana



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunana/pseuds/Juunana
Summary: 黄体茸大写的OOC！！！重口H描写！！！尝试着做作地写文，我自己爽就完事了。二设：黄体产生自己的意识，剧烈刺激才会共感。背景：【没有遇到不知名黑帮，在家暴凌霸下长大的崩坏M倾向茸】———————————————————————————————





	夜莺[H]

**Author's Note:**

> 黄体茸  
> 大写的OOC！！！重口H描写！！！  
> 尝试着做作地写文，我自己爽就完事了。  
> 二设：黄体产生自己的意识，剧烈刺激才会共感。  
> 背景：【没有遇到不知名黑帮，在家暴凌霸下长大的崩坏M倾向茸】  
> ———————————————————————————————

金发男孩瘫成一团软骨动物，伏在地毯上扭腰蠕动。被街角酒吧的老板灌了好几杯混合酒，乙醇在乔鲁诺脑髓里横冲直撞，下身燃起的欲火更是要把他烧到失去理智，他攥紧最后一丝清明几近落荒而逃。

操，被下药了。

乔鲁诺咒骂着酒吧老板狠狠撸动鼓胀的阴茎，樱桃般红润的脸颊在粗糙的地毯上蹭动，熟悉的霉湿潮气竟使他感到安定。尽管身上的布料已被悉数挣落，欲望仍被催情药烧得更旺，在男孩莹白的背脊上蔓延出一片淡色红潮。潮声越发密集，似要撑破狭小房间从墙壁的裂缝涌出，最终却化为断断续续的低哼，始终冲不破最后一道洪阀。快感攀不上高潮，乔鲁诺难耐地粗声喘气，软着腿试图往浴室爬去，汗液模糊的视野里蓦地踏进一对浅金鞋尖。他循着橙色的盔甲视线抬高，泛水的绿眸中映出黄金体验俯下的身影。

“我没有让你出来！”男孩抖着声斥责，双手却软绵绵地环上黄金体验的颈项。沉默的替身抱紧了他湿漉漉的主人，托着男孩饱满的臀部转身进入浴室。

替身的温度比人类稍低，火热的性器抵在温凉的腹肌上，乔鲁诺叹息着，扭动腰肢想要汲取更多的凉意。黄金体验丝毫没被男孩作乱的动作影响，跨进浴缸里单手拧开花洒，喷泻的冷水冲击得乔鲁诺惊叫一声。刚把他的主人轻放到浴缸里，黄金体验便被一脚踢到胸膛。

乔鲁诺雪白的脚掌踩在金属盔甲上，昳丽的面颊粘黏着濡湿的发丝，活似抵抗恶徒侵犯的圣女。他全身酥软使不上力，这一脚没把替身逼退半分，自己腿间大开倒像是引人犯罪。感觉到涨高的池水转温，乔鲁诺脚趾轻点一下，黄金体验的盔甲转瞬化为半指粗的水蛇，蛇尾勾着圆润的脚踝，攀上玉砌般的长腿，鳞片蹭过腿根软肉卷住男孩翘起的阴茎。

蛇身的湿滑触感注入淬火般的刺激，冰火交融的快感开始吞噬意识，乔鲁诺靠着浴缸滑下脚掌，按压黄金体验和自己同步兴奋的部位，“关水……啊——”尾声被蛇身绞紧的疼痛激得变调，颤抖中却分明夹杂着愉悦。水声被男孩放荡的呻吟取代，黄金体验在高低起伏的声浪中打量他漂亮的主人。男孩胯间的水蛇闪烁着黑曜石般的光泽，缠了几圈盘在泛红的性器上，蛇头倒垂着吐出猩红的信子，似要啃食男孩红润的阴囊，它灵活的尾巴来回尖戳刺铃口，换来男孩近乎哭泣的叫喊。

是蛇在亵渎神。

黄金体验一瞬间理解了名为“愤怒”的情绪，猛地冲上去扯下那条淫蛇砸到墙上。一击致命，瘫软的水蛇变回盔甲掉落在地上。

乔鲁诺被粗暴的拉扯绞得提前射精，奶白的精液溅了大半在黄金体验的头盔上，聚成溪流淌下。黄金体验抹下几滴落在脸侧的精液，凑到眼前观察，又探到鼻底嗅嗅，像主人喝过的牛奶，但味道又很奇怪。

乔鲁诺眼睛失焦地喘气缓了一阵，回过神来瞥一眼水中的白浊，伸脚勾开浴缸的塞子，又踩回黄金体验的胯间，语气戏谑：“没射？”男孩那张摄人心魂的脸蛋凑了上来，眼中带着钩子，“这点快感满足不了你？”明明就是自己的精神具象，射精高潮的阈值却不同，这让乔鲁诺莫名恼怒。他抓住黄金体验的手，将精液送入自己嘴中，搂住对方的脖子献上柔软的唇舌。

热。乔鲁诺被替身口腔内的高热烫得躲了下舌头，精液的腥味包裹着味蕾，又随着溢出的唾液扩散到嘴边。男孩猫一样地舔舔黄金体验的嘴唇，好似吮了一罐蜜般甜腻：“尝到我的味道了吗？”手指在替身的肩上轻轻摩挲，毫不介意对方的沉默，他像在自言自语，“你似乎有自己的意识？”

黄金体验无言地后退，不小心蹭开了花洒开关，男孩炽热的目光划开水幕，红艳的嘴唇一张一合，他笃定地说：“刚才你在生气。”乔鲁诺抬起后臀，肛口咬住龟头，缓慢地吞入黄金体验滚烫的性器，肠壁被撑开的疼痛唤起他的阴茎，他声线不稳地诱惑道，“我们是呃啊……一体的、哈……”

后穴填满充盈和前端被紧致包裹的双重浪潮汇到脊柱上，循着神经冲刷大脑皮层，刺激得乔鲁诺的太阳穴直跳。他颤抖着嘴唇，恍惚间有一种在肏干自己的错觉。可是还不够，还不够疼，他的替身还不够兴奋。

乔鲁诺撑着黄金体验的胸口一并倒在浴缸里，利刃陡然劈开甬道深处，他甚至来不及痛呼出声，眼角立马分泌出生理泪水。有温热的黏腻液体从交合处渗出，男孩挣开箍在腰上的手，眼泪和浴水混作一团，却执意撑起身体吞吐粗长的性器。他像一只受伤的夜莺，乞求别人听他凄美的绝唱。

“肏我——”

啼鸣还未坠地，带刺的藤蔓缠上夜莺的翅膀，他寻到了唯一的听众。

END


End file.
